1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for operating a motor vehicle which drives to a specified destination autonomously. In addition, the invention relates to a corresponding motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current motor vehicles are already able to assume partially automated driving functions. In particular, it is known to regulate the speed of a motor vehicle as a function of the speed of a vehicle driving ahead, for example. Moreover, work and research are taking place in connection with vehicles that are meant to enable a fully-automated or autonomous driving operation of the vehicle, so that a vehicle driver no longer needs to actively intervene in the driving operation once the destination to be reached has been input. Such driverless vehicles require a comprehensive surround sensor system for detecting the traffic and the closer environment of the vehicle, as well as a very precise navigation system that enables the vehicle to assume the driving task even in complex situations and to thereby reduce the driver stress. The automatic driving operation will have the result that the driver's hands are no longer kept on control devices at all times, especially the vehicle's steering wheel.